dragon_riders_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Folsom
Overview Folsom is a male dragon and one of the former Light Dragons. Basic Information He is a giant grey colored dragon with slitted stone colored eyes and giant silver claws. He is by far the largest and most muscular of the former Light Dragons, and bonded with his rider when he was still an adult. Personality Folsom is quite level-headed and calm, especially when compared to that of his rider, and is always looking at things from a more sensible standpoint. Although he is loyal to his rider, he will never blindly follow her orders, and instead tries to reason with her or flatout refuse. However, when Folsom is angry or under large amounts of stress, he can become incredibly dangerous. Folsom gets along well with the other riders and dragons, and tries his best to keep the group together, though he enjoys being alone most of the time as well. History When Folsom was a hatchling, he was taken in by Frederick and Hera of the Nursa Pride. However, the two began trying to train him to be a ruthless fighter, which Folsom didn't want to do at all. Hera and Frederick wanted someone powerful to defend their lands and would do anything they could to achieve their goal, despite Folsom's desperate pleas to not make him do this. They treated Folsom like an object, and would hurt him whenever he did something wrong. Eventually, Folsom made an escape, but it was unsuccessful at first. They tied him down with ropes and began to attack him, telling him he could never leave. In an attempt to fight back, Folsom suddenly released an odd power towards the pride... wind. He had formed tornadoes to defend himself, causing utter chaos and pain, even a bit of death to Nursa Lands. Folsom was terrified, he never wanted to hurt them, most of their people were completely innocent. But it gave him time to escape, so he did, his adrenaline pumping as he ran as far as he could. However, once the rush ran off, he was unable to move or do anything, just tangling himself up in the ropes even further. This is when Hadhi, a young hyena cub, decided to help the injured dragon, and the two knew they were made to be rider and dragon. They became light riders, with the two sharing an equal relationship, and Hadhi never likes to boss Folsom around. Folsom keeps his backstory a secret, afraid of what others would think. Relationships Family Seha - Mother Ferue - Father Kaluwa - Mate Joka - Son Ailria - Daughter Ruka - Daughter Friends Hadhi - Rider Taraja - Rider Kujitoa Renoir Affiliation Folsom was formerly apart of The Nursa Lands. He is currently the leader of The Kijivu Clan. Folsom is an ally of the Light Riders. Power Folsom has the power of Wind. His superpower is to split the ground underneath the killer, trapping them in a deep pit and sending tornadoes to them from all directions. This is activated by the death of Hadhi, Fredie, Zaidi, Sabiti, Mbawa, Tii, Ukuta, Kateya, Damu, Saliti, Wema, Kaluwa, Ferue, Seha, Ruka, Joka, or Ailria.Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Light Riders Category:Light Dragons Category:Wind Category:Kijivu Clan Category:Southernlands Category:Male